thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League
The Justice League was founded after mutants were made public and Earth threatened by Brainiac by eight heroes who responded to the crisis. History Formation Mutants were exposed to the public during a conflict between Superman and the X-Men against the Friends of Humanity's Sentinels in open public that was orchestrated by Magneto and Doctor Doom to hasten a war between humanity and mutants, and turning away Superman's view on humanity. After Superman and the X-Men neutralized the Sentinels, the F.O.H. attacked the Xavier Institute, kidnapping Charles Xavier, and setting the Institute to explode. Fortunately, the students evacuated and Superman and the X-Men arrived and temporarily delayed the explosion. F.O.H. forces attacked them but only to be repelled back with additional help from the Flash, Green Lantern John Stewart, Hawkgirl, and Aquaman. Earth's heroes and the X-Men relocated to the Fortress of Solitude following the eventual destruction of the Xavier Institute. At the Fortress, Jean Grey located Xavier at an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in New Mexico and learning the F.O.H. are prepared to deploy an army of Sentinels on Genosha. Superman contacted the Avengers, who also enlisted Wonder Woman, Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four, for their help in stopping the F.O.H. The heroes, who were then joined by Batman, infiltrated the New Mexico facility where they sabotage/destroying half of the Sentinels, freeing Xavier along with the Martian J'onn J'onzz, who was kept there in his spacecraft following his arrival to Earth in 1947. However, F.O.H. leader Graydon Creed launched the remaining Sentinels to Genosha. Superman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl chased after the Sentinels and destroying the machines until arriving at Genosha, where Magneto and Doom revealed to them that they were responsible for secretly financing the F.O.H. into attacking Genosha in order to make Superman to be seen as the destined messiah to mutants and hastening the conflict between humanity and mutants in order for Superman to see a dim view of humanity. Regardless of the villains, Superman refused to follow in leading mutantkind, but instead inspired all present Genoshan mutants to only follow their own destinies instead. Shortly afterward, everyone present witnessed the arrival of Brainiac Mark VI. The Brainiac unit was sent to assimilate all of Earth's information and then set out to destroy Superman along with all life on the planet. Superman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern attacked the descending Brainiac unit, but only for it to plummet into the ocean where it assimilated the fallen, destroyed Sentinels to form a gigantic Sentinel-Brainiac robotic hybrid. Mark VI began hacking into every computer system on Earth and crippling its entire communication and military systems, and turning its attention for New York state to find a sufficient power source in order to launch all of Earth's nuclear arsenal and therefore wiping out the planet. All conventional attacks on Mark VI were made ineffective due to its advanced force-field and self-regenerating technology. The other heroes in New Mexico, where the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility was destroyed by J'onn's spacecraft, learned that anti-mutant riots are occurring in major cities in the United States and the Juggernaut having escaped from confinement by the F.O.H. The heroes realized that they must go separately in dealing with the different crises. The Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Spider-Man went to pacifying the riots while the X-Men dealt with Juggernaut, and the remaining heroes to confront Mark VI. Mark VI was, however, proved to be too resilient. Fortunately, Mark VI was made immobilize by a computer virus sent by its brethren Android and allowing the heroes to destroy its Sentinel-composite body. What is left of the A.I. made a desperate attempt to escape but is ultimately destroyed by the virus. The heroes then immediately travel to upstate New York in helping the X-Men against Juggernaut from destroying a dam and flooding a nearby town. Together, the heroes subdued Juggernaut and brought his battered body to Congress and confirming to the Senate meeting convened by Robert Kelly of ensuring peaceful coexistence between mutants and humanity. The gathered heroes recognized the need to help people and making the world better as a team. Thus the Justice League is born. In the aftermath, Superman made a public television appearance through the Daily Bugle where he revealed his Kryptonian origins, urging people to understand mutants without any fear, and announcing the Justice League's purpose to show the world a better way. The newly born League convened at the ruined Xavier Institute and revealed each hero's identity to each other to ensure their trust and cooperation. They began in helping the reconstruction of the Institute. The League also built and activated the Watchtower, set to orbit around the Earth to act as an early warning system. The Justice League At its inception, the team dealt with averting natural and man-made disasters, stopping both domestic and international crime, and helping to resolve mutant and superhuman-related crises. The League occasionally worked alongside with other heroes, mostly the X-Men and later X-Force, in their daily challenges. Over a year, the League would later included additional members. Spider-Man was recruited after he was blackmailed in helping the Sinister Six when the Green Goblin discovered his secret identity; the League intervened in apprehending the super-criminals, erasing the Green Goblin's memory regarding his knowledge of Spider-Man's identity, and clearing the hero's name. The League realized that Spider-Man needs more help in his crime-fighting activity given his young age at the time and protection for his family and loved ones, granted him team membership. Green Arrow was the second extended member to be included after he fought alongside the League and the X-Men against the Hellions, Emma Frost and Selene of the Hellfire Club. Cadmus Conflict Still, the power the League represented made many people, most specifically the United States government, uncomfortable. American Senator Robert Kelly was aggressively vocal of the League's non-government status and their freewill to act, and strongly believed they acted contrary to the best interests of his country. A group of individuals, led by Amanda Waller, founded Project Cadmus, a secret agency designed to make counter measures in the event the Justice League went rogue, or in especially the case that Superman and his Kryptonian colleagues would do likewise. The first time the League came into conflict with Cadmus, although indirectly, when the organization had funded the Wakandan rebel Erik Killmonger into forcing T'Challa to provide other countries with access to Wakanda's mineral wealth. It was only that the League first came to the knowledge of Cadmus's existence was from Alison Blaire, who was abducted by the organization and forced into revealing the location and gaining access of Superman's Fortress of Solitude. The League formally confronted Cadmus after the organization unwittingly opened a Phantom Zone that threatened Earth and as well releasing Kryptonian General Dru-Zod. The event lead to the destruction of Cadmus's headquarters and its secrecy revealed to the public. Skrull-Kree Invasion On the day of Earth's decision to join the Galactic Confederacy, the Kree Empire declared war on Earth if its denizens doesn't turn over Superman and his Kryptonian ilks to the Kree. Similarly, the Skrull Empire also approached the U.S. government and offered an alliance against the Kree and as well revealing the location of the Fortress of Solitude. General Zod Crisis Members Founders *Aquaman *Batman *The Flash *The Green Lantern *Hawkgirl *The Martian Manhunter *Superman *Wonder Woman Extended Team *Green Arrow *Power Girl *Sentrius *Spider-Man *Supergirl Category:Teams